1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for interconnecting solar panels and in particular to a connector which is symmetrical with respect to its longitudinal axis allowing mounting in any of a variety of configurations.
2. The Prior Art
There are certain problems that are related to making electrical interconnections with solar panels. The panels generally comprise a frame supporting a plurality of individual solar cells which are interconnected in either a parallel or series configuration. It, therefore, is necessary to provide an electrical interconnect means which allows interconnecting the cells of one panel with the cells of an adjacent panel or with the storage or use device for the electricity being generated. The connection devices used heretofore have been cumbersome in that they are not readily adaptable for the different directions of interconnect, which might be involved in creating either an array of panels in a series hook-up or in a parallel hook-up. The problems caused by this lack of adaptability required the use of interconnecting cables of a wide number of lengths. Further, the connector must be weather tight in a mated condition.